Slayed
Cara crashed through the window, the thunderous noise hit a dozen notes inside her head. The thousand tiny shards of glass reflected her, showing a thousand different angle of the same scene: Cara, eyes cringed in pain, blood splattered across her face. The world hung, motionless in time. The moon shone bright, the stars twinkled. Cara fell. The ground rushed up to meet her as she fell two stories down, into the cold pavement of the street. Blood covered her face, her back ached with pain, but she ignored it. She rolled to her back and looked up at the tower. Standing at the shattered window, silhouetted against the lights inside, was her attacker. He dropped off and fell like a stone. When he landed, a shock wave rippled outwards, scattering the glass and sending Cara skidding backward. Cara arced her back and flipped to her feet, adopting a fighting stance as her attacker came at her. He was around her age, and around her fight. He had a hansom, boyish face, and didn't look all that troubled by the fact that he had just knocked this girl out of a two story window and she was back on her feet, She aimed her right foot at his head, but his forearm went to meet it. While she was off balance, he swung his foot around. It stuck her ankle, and she fell. She rolled with the momentum and lashed her foot straight up. It struck him in the cheek, and his head snapped back. He staggered back, and she ran at him and swung her fist at him. He grabbed the fist and flipped her over his waist. She crashed against the ground, and he took the opportunity to ask some questions. "Why are you attacking me?" Cara spat blood. "You're the one who threw me out the window!" "You nearly broke my jaw!" he retaliated. "You were killing those people!" "No, I was saving them when you nearly broke my jaw" "So who was killing him?" Cara asked. "Well, I suppose he would still be in the tower" "With the innocents?" "With the innocents" he looked at her. "You're a real genius, you know that?" ---- They both ran for the tower. Cara, having landed on her head rather then her feet, was a little slower. When she got to the tower door, he was already on the stairs. "Do I get a name?" she asked. "Do I?" "Cara" "Riley". He slowed when he met the first floor. When Cara caught up with him, he was standing perfectly still. Cara surveyed her surroundings. The first room of the tower of remembrance was a library; book cases were propped up against the walls, the floor was a polished marble. A girl, a huge hole in her neck, lay dead on the desk. The librarian. "Don't move" he whispered. The whisper was enough to trigger the monster. It swooped down from the rafters. Cara wasn't looking carefully, so all she saw was a black blur, and a streak of red. Blood splattered through the air. Riley fell, grasping his throat. Cara ran to him, but kept her eyes glued to the ceiling. In the shadows, she couldn't see it at all. "What is it?" she asked. Riley gasped, but couldn't speak. He pulled Cara's hand, she turned to look at him. There was a big bloody tear in his throat. Cara's heart stopped a moment. And then the demon swooped. It was humanoid in shape, a little smaller than Cara. It was covered in fur, and it's arms were attached to webbed wings. It had claws on it's arms, fangs in it's mouth dropped down to the jaw. It's feet were taloned, and blood was dripping from them. Fresh blood. Riley's. The demon swung it's feet at Cara's throat, slashing vertically. Cara hung back and the talons just grazed her neck. As it swung around, Cara punched it's back. It screamed a horrific screech as it fell to the floor. It flapped it's wings, rising into the air. Cara leaped on, wrapping her arms around it's waist and slamming it into the ground. It clawed at her face, Cara's eyes watered as three deep cuts were scrawled into her cheek. She grabbed the arm, trying to twist it, but the creature pulled it's fist across her face, then turned with the momentum and delivering a powerful roundhouse kick. Armed with talons, it was all the more painful. Cara ducked under the swing and kicked at the creature's remaining leg. Normally, it would have dropped like a stone, but it's wings kicked in. The creature spun, lashing out again at her neck with both legs. It swung around like a tornado, lashing out again and again, advancing on Cara. Cara backed away, ducked underneath the blows. She tried to attack, but claws slashed at her arms and she fell back. She ducked, but the creature made it's blows lower, talon's biting into her skin. Cara leaped into the air, leg arcing into it's stomach. She spun when she hit the ground, roundhouse kicked it in the shoulders. The Creature veered back as Cara slammed her fist into it's stomach. The Creature buckled, staggered back, and Cara swung her foot in a low arc, sweeping the creature's leg from underneath it. It crashed into the marble floor, but with a flap of it's wings, it was upright again. Cara tried the move again, but the Creature flew over her, flipped upside down and struck at her with the claws. Cara ducked under the attacks, gripped it's wrist and pulled down violently. The Creature hit the ground with a crack, but spun with the momentum like a brake dancer, spinning and twisting it's legs before hitting her with a cruel kick. All the wind left Cara's lungs as she slid backward. The Bat flew at her, fangs biting into her neck. Cara tried to gasp, but only a squeak came out. It shoved her to the ground, not releasing her. It grabbed her arms in it's grip, so she could not push it away, and fed. Cara felt her self getting weaker as the blood left her. She tried to push her arms up, but couldn't. Their was poison in her, her limbs limp. Dark circles appeared at the edge of her vision. All of a sudden, it was pulled from her. Riley, blood still seeping down his neck, snapped the creature's own. He punched his fist through the narrow webbing of the left wing. His hand grabbed and twisted it's right arm and ripped the webbing. He tugged the arm down, it snapped to the floor. He grabbed the back of it's head, and slammed his fist into it's face. The Bat-creature's face caved in as the fist went through. He grabbed it's shoulder with his free hand and tossed the corpse across the room. Riley dropped to Cara, who had a bloody tear in her neck. Riley came in close, pushing the wound on his neck against hers. His blood mingled with Cara's, counteracting the poison. Cara woke up, felt more alert. Adrenaline coursed through her veins. She woke up and threw herself at him. Her lips enclosed his, and she pushed against him. He placed a hand on her chest, and pushed her back. Cara fell back, gasping. She breathed slowly, in out in out, letting the adrenaline fade. "How?" she asked. Riley rubbed his fingers against the wound and showed her the blood. There wasn't a lot; he was healing fast. He smeared the blood against the floor, in elegant script, and wrote one letter: P. E followed, and then T. "Pet?" asked Cara, confused. "What are you...?" Riley drew an arrow, pointing to the Beast. "Pet? Then who's the master?" Riley pointed upstairs. "How did you....What did you do, to me?" Riley dried to answer. All that escaped his mouth was a croak. He spat blood. He wasn't as healed as she thought. ---- Cara walked up the stone steps slowly. There was no light up here, this master could jump out at her at any time. As she ascended, she heard footsteps. Riley was leaning against a wall downstairs, recovering. He'd be up soon, but Cara wanted to end this without him getting involved. She didn't want him hurt. But, why, again? She'd evacuate a civilian, but he'd saved her life, and then, the- The Master leaped on her, catching her off guard. He and Cara rolled down the stairs, both receiving heavy bruises. They crashed back onto the first floor, and as Riley gave a little yelp of surprise (and clutched his throat in pain) they both rose and adopted fighting stances. He was well dressed, in a smart suit. A top hat, miraculously still on his head, and some swanky shoes topped off the ensemble. He was handsomely chiseled, his face looked warm despite the cold anger he wore. Cara couldn't care less about appearances. She ducked, spun and lashed her foot at his ankles. He leaped over the attack, used one foot to pin the foot to the ground, the other to kick her in the face. Cara tried to pull back. But the foot remained in it's pin. It kicked her face again. Cara spluttered blood. She swung a punch that missed the mark. He grabbed her back and lifted her high above his head. He pointed his knee out, and slammed her down upon it. Cara kicked him in the face, slipped out of his grip to avoid the knee, landing in a handstand. She pushed up with her hands, arcing to her feet. She swung her right fist. As he moved a hand to block, she pulled it back, and slammed him across the cheek with her left. He staggered back. Cara kicked his ankle. He fell to one knee, Cara lashed out with her foot, aiming for the jaw. He leaned back, the foot slicing ferociously over his head. He rolled back and leaped to the ground, lashing his foot out at Cara. She braced her arm against the calf, blocking it. She pulled her hand in and went to smash him with her forearm, but he grabbed her elbow and twisted, forcing her to one knee. He yanked her up and slammer her down on the floor. Cara spun on the smooth marble, lashing out with her foot, but he gripped the ankle and twisted. He swung her around, in a wide arc, before releasing the foot. Cara slid violently against the wall. She rose, and advanced on him, anger clouding her mind. Her right arm flew, but he blocked, so she went in for a throw, but he shifted his weight and dripped her, sending her falling to the ground. She rolled and twisted, lashing out with her foot, but again he hopped over the attack. In mid-air, he flipped in and brought down his two fists in an axe-handle upon her shoulder. She crumpled, and he twisted behind her, grasping her in a choke-hold. "We don't have to fight. Just let me go, and I'll let you live" Cara laughed, sprang up with her feet, vaulting over his shoulder and bringing her knees into his back. There was a crack, and he staggered forward, oddly bent. He shoved his own back into place with a light 'pop' and snarled, inhumanely. He ran at her, snarling, and all of a sudden Cara was in the air. There was a painful blow to her stomach, and Cara gasped. He grabbed her, slammed her into the ground, and all she registered then was a series of blows. Riley wrapped his elbow round The Master's throat and pulled him up over his own shoulders and slammed him to the floor. The Master sprang up, punching with the momentum. Riley's neck snapped back up, and he swiveled his hips, shifting his weight and bring his forehead into The Master's face. He fell to the floor, holding his bleeding his nose. Riley kicked at The Master's head, but his foot was braced against and shoved back. As Riley's foot went behind him, his upper body veered forward; leaving him in range for a sucker punch that snapped Riley off his feet. The Master kicked him in the stomach, he spat blood. Again. Cara rose, pulling herself up with the wall, and broke into an uneasy sprint. "You cannot beat me!" The Master cried, as she ran at him. "Those who try..." He grabbed Riley's foot and swung him into Cara. There was a horrific crack as pain overcame them both. "Fall" The Master turned, hearing footsteps. A smallish man walked calmly into the room. The Bat corpse caught his attention for a moment, but only that. He had black hair, mousy, and was bespectacled. He looked unarmed, but then the Master saw he had two small crossbows by his waist. "You are?" "Alex. Alex Wyndem-Bond. You've seriously hurt my employer" he drew his crossbows. "Prepare to die" The Master laughed out loud. Not the result he was hoping for. "You pompous ass!" he laughed. Alex glared, and fired. Bolt after bolt flew through air, bouncing harmlessly off The Master's tuxedo. He didn't stop laughing, until all of Alex's bolts had been spent, they created a small carpet around The Master. Alex's hands moved to his back, where he (with some difficulty) managed to undo a strap. It fell open, and a huge crossbow fell to the floor, firing a bolt into the wall. Alex picked it up, steadied himself, aimed, and pulled the trigger. The crossbow recoiled from the shock, bouncing in his arms, and the massive bolt sailed harmlessly to his right. The Master advanced as Alex reloaded, placing two more heavy bolts into the bow. He fired again, but the bolt flew over the target's head. The Master walked calmly, slowly closing the distance. The crossbow recoiled for a third time, jutting into Alex's shoulder as the bolt hit the floor. Alex reloaded again, but didn't have time for the second bolt, the Master was just feet away. He raised his weapon. It was snatched from his hands, and a powerful kick to the chest sent him sprawling. The Master fired, keeping the weapon steady. Alex rolled to avoid having his head skewered, but the bolt spiked through his chest. He gasped, and fell. The Master laughed and turned his back, walking to Riley and Cara. The two were just starting to recover. The Master walked slowly, murder on his mind. Alex drew some runes from his pocket, mumbled some words and cast the spell. A fire ball flew, smacking into the Master and exploding furiously. The Master was sent soaring into a wall, where he crumpled and fell. For a moment, there was silence, and then Riley and Alex ran to each other. "You o.k?" asked Alex. Riley ignored him. "Look at you!" he rasped. "I'll be fine" Alex said, and he took the bolt firmly in his hand and pulled it out from his stomach. He screamed, but waved Riley off. "D'you get it?" Riley asked. Alex nodded, and produced a small vial from his pocket. It sparkled, a light blue. "And this will kill him. Your sure?" "Yes. Positive" Alex walked into the unconscious Master. Riley stopped him. "I'll get it" Alex shook his head. "Let me have a kill, for once" he motioned to Cara. "Fill her in" Cara turned to Riley. "What's...who's he?" "This is Alex" Riley explained. "He's my researcher. He tells me where the ghosties are, how to kill 'em, I'll do the wetwork. We're a team" "And the vial?" "Will kill this Master of ours. So, about you. You'r unbelievable" "I'm a slayer. I kill these things too" "Huh. How do you where they are?" "Visions, like headaches...but with pictures. Sometimes it's just a gut feeling" "We should team up, the three-" Alex bent down by The Master, and was just de-corking the vial when the Master awoke. He snatched the vial from Alex's hands and kicked him in the stomach. Alex flew into the air, smacking against the wall across the room. Riley ran at him. The Master flipped him with his free hand and kicked his back. Cara sprinted to her foe, leaping for a flying kick, but The Master ducked. Cara flew through the window, half in, half out. The Master gazed into the vial. Alex found his crossbow beside him. The Master walked across the room, vial in hand. "You know, there's very little of this stuff in the world" Riley got up, and pulled Cara through the window. She was badly cut. "It was nice of you to get me some, I'll be safe in the knowledge that there's one less around" The two super humans ran at him. Alex hobbled to the crossbow bolts that littered the floor, and loaded one. No one paid him any attention. Cara and Riley sprinted, and when they were feet away, The Master let the vial drop. They were two far away. Alex fired. The bolt flew through the vial. It shattered in an explosion of blue, as the liquid inside flew outward. Some fell upon The Master, and it burned from his skin. Riley stopped running, knowing the deed was done, but Cara kept running. She aimed a kick at his head, but was too late: The Master was already dust. ---- In the moments that followed, there was a surprising amount of conversation. The three chatted, told each other of their tales if victory. Riley explained his heritage, he was half demon. They delved into each other's past. Riley shared things previously that only Alex had known. Riley offered to bye dinner for the three of them. Alex and Cara said yes. As the two descended the stairs, Alex made an excuse of gathering up his bolts. Around the Master's dust, he drew a chalk circle. He chanted; again and again, in a dozen different languages. The circle grew. He drew strange symbols around the circle with the chalk, symbols he'd been practicing for months. The dust began to glow. The remains of the Master took flight, spiraling inside the circle, trying to escape. But it could not pass the circle. Alex drew the final symbol, a gate, and quickly intersected the circle with two dashes. The dust flew, and Alex opened his mouth wide. The dust clambered down Alex's mouth, and he had to close his eyes as memories overwhelmed his head. Everyone the dust had inhabited, all their memories flowed into Alex's hand. He fell back, and felt it in his veins. Finally. He had power. Category:Heroes Of Gielinor